Chaotic Haiku
by Elememtal1000
Summary: One haiku for every Chaotic episode in chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: A haiku is a form a Japaneses poetry that has three lines and seventeen syllables. Five syllables on the first and third line and seven on the second line. Feel free to point out if I miscounted the syllables.

Don't know when I'll update, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.

* * *

 **Episode 1, Season 1**

Chaotic mail comes.

Wacko Kaz makes a scene.

Tom's skin becomes green!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Not sure how this happened, but I have zero views for this fan fic which is weird. I can get that people would not want to read it, but the fact that there are people following, favoring and reviewing it kind of doesn't make sense if there's no hits. There might just be something wrong with the website or something.

Anyways thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.

* * *

 **Season one, Episode two**

Tom's first giant win!

Klay's trick leads to friendship.

Memories from trash?

* * *

Not may best, but I did not put that much thought into this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: This haiku will be the last one for this year.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 3**

Bust Chaor window.

Expect the unexpected?

Kaz takes a crash test.

* * *

More Notes: I'm starting to realize how hard writing haikus can be.

When I re-watched the episode, I noticed the stained glass window Blazer crashed through had an image of Chaor in it. That's where I got the first line if you're wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 1, Episode 4**

Tribe pride leads to feud

Two players speak in defense

No one asked them.

* * *

Notes: The last line is more of how I saw it. It's not like the Overworld and the Underworld asked them to fight their battles. I'm sure Chaor would be pleased that Kaz says all these great things about the Underworld's strength, but really the players shouldn't try to prove one Tribe is better than another. That's just one way of thinking about the episode. I would like to know what your opinions are about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** It's been so long since I last watched this episode. Not my favorite to be honest.

By the way, they show the whole floating island Chaotic for a second. Not sure if any other episode shows Chaotic on that wide of a scale, so I thought I would point that little fact out. Although, I think they changed Chaotic's layout after the animation change.

Also, there was a My Little Pony reference.

* * *

 **Season** **1, Episode 5**

Tom's a scan-hag.

Viledrivers smashing battle!

Tom, tricked by goof.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** This episode was where Tom promises Bodal he will use him in his next match for a battle gear scan.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 6**

Vow to use Bodal.

Bodal's street-smarts won battle.

No one believes it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:** Episode seven is where Sarah is captured by the Danians, and Tom, kaz and Peyton go to rescue her. Wamma is also introduced for the first time.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 7**

Three friends try to help,

But they wreck her escape plan.

They were not needed.

* * *

 **More Notes:** After re-watching the episode, I think Sarah didn't really need the boys' help, because at the end it was Wamma who saved her. But then again Wamma may not have been able to get Sarah's scanner back if the boys had not came, so they kind of did help.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: This is the episode where Tom battles Klay in a drome match, but Tom is at a disadvantage because Krystella helped Klay find out what Tom's team is. Also, this episode is where Klay and Krystella start their evil alliance/friendship!

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 8**

Two boys made two foes.

One boy fought foes and won, but

Foes have teamed up.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: This episode is named Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One). It's where Kaz finds Reggie's scanner, and he and Tom try to help him find his Chaotic self.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 9**

A scanner is found

Tom lost his Maxxor to help

Reggie find himself.

* * *

More notes: On the third line, Maxxor is Tom's Maxxor card. I just couldn't put the word card there because that would make it too long for a haiku.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Episode is Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part Two). Tom meets his all time hero, Maxxor! Tom learns Perim isn't a game for the creatures living there. Maxxor doesn't trust Tom, or any humans, at the beginning of the episode, but latter learns to trust Tom and his friends.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 10**

Tom meets the Maxxor!

But learns a hard lesson of

How life works for him.

* * *

More notes: If I'm not doing the episodes in the right order, please tell me. I'm re-watching the episodes on YouTube, so I'm following the order of what they have the episode listed as, and that may not be always right.

This haiku tells how Tom comes to understand that Maxxor is a person like anyone else and not just a hero in a game. And since Maxxor is the leader of the Overworld tribe, he has to sacrifice to keep his tribe safe.

I really like this episode because without it, Tom wouldn't have learned anything about how serious the battles are in Perim.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Episode is Lord of treachery. Last episode Tom met Maxxor, now it's Kaz's turn to meet Chaor! In this episode Chaor asks Kaz to help him spy on Von Bloot who is trying to dethrone Chaor.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 11**

Chaor needs his help.

Really, Kaz is a pawn.

Chaor wins two things.

* * *

More notes: The part about Kaz being a pawn maybe a little to harsh, but it's just to show how Chaor couldn't tell Kaz his whole plan. The two things Chaor wins is keeping Von Bloot in line, and Kaz's friendship (maybe not a good friendship).

Not may favorite haiku, but being limited to only a few words is really killing me.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Episode is named Battle Drome of the Sexes. Lesson of the story is it doesn't matter what gender you are, you can do anything the other can.

Peyton fights Kyristalla, and Sarah tells Tom a story about Intress saving the Overworld.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 12**

Peyton fights Kyrisy.

His team was girls, her's was guys.

Odd, friends didn't know.

* * *

More notes: Kyrisy is the nickname for Kyristalla. I think her twin sister called her that once.

In the end Peyton won, but he used all female creatures and Kyristalla used all male creatures. And yet for some reason, Tom and Kaz didn't know that until after the match ended. Sarah didn't look all that surprised, so she might have known.

They were watching the whole time, how could they not know that! Okay sure they were talking about Intress's story during most of the fight, but still they should have known.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: Episode is called Battle Lessons. Tom hasn't won any battle in Chaotic for awhile now. His friends explain to him who the Code Masters are. Later Tom meets another player in the Overworld, and they have a battle in Chaotic. It's reviled that the player is a Code Master. Tom loses.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 13**

Masters of the Dromes,

Are clarified to Tom, who

Gets some tips from one.

* * *

More notes: Don't have much to say about this episode, even though it helped further the story.

Please give me your thoughts on the episode.


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: Episode is _The Birth of Borth-Majar_. It shows a new creature, or creatures, who have to work together cause they can't fight by themselves. Borth is super smart, but weaker than a human. Majar is super strong but is as smart as a two year old.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 14**

They, Borth and Majar,

Are considered one creature

Who are strong and smart.

* * *

More Notes: The whole episode was dedicated to Borth-Maja, not a bad episode, but not one of my favorites. There are a few episodes in season one which shows a new creature, but they are all about the same. One of the main four fight as said creature while the others talk or find out a back story to said creature. _Battle Drome of the Sexes_ did a similar thing, and I think there are few other episodes like that too.

Too much drome matches and not enough exploring Perim, if you ask me.


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: Episode is Shifting Sands. Tom is being prejudice towards Mipedians, so Peyton tries to change his mind by introducing him to his Mipedian friends. But on the way there they are attacked by a creature.

* * *

 **Season 1, episode 15**

Tom is lizard-phobic

But meets one who soon saves him

From an Overworlder.

* * *

More notes: I think all of the main four are bias when it comes to the Tribes they like, but I do think Tom is more worse than the others, while Kaz is a close second. Sarah and Peyton seem to be the less bias, or maybe they normally don't let their favoritism show as much.

Question: Out of the main four, who do you think is the most bias towards the Tribes?


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: Episode is named "Fallen Hero". Tom is still upset about not having a Maxxor scan, so Kaz helps him find Maxxor in Perim so he can get a new scan. But Maxxor isn't really himself when they find him.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 16**

Now poor Tom might quit.

Without Maxxor in his deck,

He thinks he can't win.

* * *

More notes: I was very disappointed that Tom is still so dependent on Maxxor to win matches. Kaz had to get Tom to come back to Chaotic by telling him they would get a Maxxor scan. After all that Tom has been through, I thought he would understand that it's the player, not the cards. Plus, who in their right mind wouldn't want to go back to Chaotic even if they suck at playing?


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: After looking at the episode list, I've noticed that the episodes are numbered differently depending on which country you're from. I'll be using the USA air date order.

Episode is "Scavenger Scan". Peyton and Kaz get competitive, both saying they are better players. To settle their argument, Tom proposes a scavenger scan match were basically they go and scan as many creatures, battle gear, locations ect, within a time limit and then they battle with those cards.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 17**

A scavenger scan,

Kaz and Peyton will enter,

So their friends chillax.

* * *

More Notes: Kaz wins the match.

I didn't want to write this one because nothing important happened in this episode besides getting to see some new creatures. It also explained how the scans could only hold one scan-able card in Perim, like how they can only scan one creature then have to port to Chaotic to upload the scan. I would have liked it if the writers used this episode for something more plot heavy.

Question: Do you think this episode was a waste of the writers' time and that they should have wrote something else?


	18. Chapter 18

Notes: Episode name is "Allmageddon".

There is a player, Drew the skater, who has a scan of Hoton that seems unbeatable because of a newly learned attack. Tom, Kaz, and Sarah are beaten by Drew but Peyton still has a chance to battle him the next day. So the gang spend that time trying to figure out how to beat Drew's Hoton. They go to where Hoton lives in the Overeworld and learn how and why he got his new attack.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 18**

To protect his home

Hotok uses Allmageddon,

That ruins both sides.

* * *

Mores Notes: Well, re-watching this I wondered why none of the other players found out about what happened to Hoton. It didn't look like it was very difficult to put two and two to gather.

Peyton wins in the end, not a big surprise.

Question: Do you think Hotok should have been used more in the show?


	19. Chapter 19

Notes: Episode is called "A Fearsome Fate."

Tom uses his new Maxxor scan, but soon realizes something is wrong. While battling as Maxxor, Tom goes through Maxxor's memories and finds out Von Bloot hit him with some kind of mugic. Tom goes to Najarin to tell him what's going on.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 19**

What's wrong with Maxxor?

Running from a three head dog.

Is Tom's help too late?

* * *

More Notes: This episode is a part of an arc so there will be one more episode to resolve what is happening to Maxxor.

Question: Do you think it's morally right for players to look through creatures' memories?

In this episode Tom looked through Maxxor's memories to find out why he was so scared and to help him. But what if other players look through creatures' memories to find secretes they could use against them.


	20. Chapter 20

Notes: Episode is called "Maze of Menace."

Najarin and Intress are trying to find Maxxor, but they need Tom's help to find that Callstone which holds Maxxor's courage along with his other powers. Von Bloot and Chaor are both after the Callstone as well, so Tom is racing to find it before they do.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 20**

A broken leader

Needs the stone holding his power

Or he and his realm tumbles.

* * *

More Notes: Only another fifty-nine episodes left to go!

Question: Do you like that I've started to ask questions at the end of every haiku? If no one is going to answer then I'll take it as a yes.


	21. Chapter 21

Notes: Episode is "Out in the Cold."

Kaz goes on a scan-quest in Crystal Range. While there he tries to scan Blugon, then Blugon saves him at the cost of being trapped by Pyrithion who is trying to kill Blugon's friend, Raimusa. Kaz offers his help, but the only way to reach Raimusa's home before Pyrithion gets there is by taking a deadly shortcut. To find the safest way through the shortcut, Tom, Peyton, and Sarah ask another player, Eliot, for a scan of the path but they don't have any scans Eliot wants for the trade.

Sarah then tells Eliot and everyone around them how his scans are bad, tricking him into having a battle with Tom at the location they want so they can find out how Kaz can get through there alive.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 21**

Blue Yeti can't help.

Kaz must get to Samuri

Before the Snake strikes.

* * *

More Notes: I enjoyed this episode, but there is one thing that's bothering me. Why didn't Pyrithion kill Blugon when he was trapped and defenseless? I mean sure Pryithion went there to, I guess, kill Raimusa, but I think it would hurt Raimusa more if Blugon were to be murdered trying to save him.

Eliot's character is my favorite thing in this episode. I wish they would have used him more.

Question: Do you think Eliot was asking too high a price for the location scan?


	22. Chapter 22

Notes: Episode is "ChaoticKings."

After winning many matches, Kaz is asked by a group of players called the Chaotic-Kings to join their club but first he has to go through a few tests to see if he is worthy. Meanwhile, Tom is afraid if Kaz does join them then Kaz will stop hanging out with him because of how much time the Chaotic-Kings demand of Kaz.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 22**

Kaz winning matches

Gets noticed by some "Chaotic-Kings".

Making Tom jealous.

* * *

Mores Notes: This episode was pretty good. It showed more of how strong a friendship Kaz and Tom has.

Jealous probably isn't the best word to describe how Tom felt, but in some ways I think Tom was being jealous of the Chaotic-kings taking all his friend's time away from him.

The episode also brings up the question if there are other groups like the Chaotic-kings in Chaotic. The Chaotic-Kings were very snobbish, and only gave time to the club. Though the leader was the one who did most of the talking while the other Chaotic-king members just followed him around and did what he said.

Question: What is your thoughts on the Chaotic-Kings?


	23. Chapter 23

Notes: Episode is "Stelgar Strikes."

Tom, Kaz, and Peyton go on a scan quest to Mommark's castle to scan Mommark's creations. While there Peyton let's out a starfish creature named Stelgar. Later it's learned that Stelgar grows when in the sunlight and could become so big nothing can stop him. At the end Stelage escapes to the Underworld and becomes an Underworlder.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 23**

His tribemates fear him

But he finds friends underground

Who don't judge like some.

* * *

Mores Notes: I just started going to school, so that will be digging into my writing time so the updates will be slowed down a bit.

Stelgar's power to grow in sunlight is an awesome power in my opinion. Really with that kind of ability, I'm surprised that Chaor never tried using Stelgar to destroy Kiru City.

I love how in the end Rothar helped Stelgar who is a complete stranger. That's one of the few moments were the Underworlders did something good while the Overworlders were the ones doing something bad. As it was shown, Stelgar did nothing to hurt anyone on purpose and only attacked after someone else attacked him first. The Overworlders didn't even give Stelgar a chance, they just assumed he was a monster.

Question: Do you think Overworlders tine to be too judgmental to others without even trying to look at the others' point of view?


	24. Chapter 24

Notes: Episode is "The Codemaster Chronicles" part one.

Codemaster Crellan challenges Tom again. Klay and Krystella though trick him into scanning a mugic that doesn't do what he though it did.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 24**

Last time, one vs six.

Now it's even and Tom can plan.

Fair fight, maybe not.

* * *

More Notes: Tom took a big risk getting that mugic. He was stressing out way too much, but I guess if I were in his place I would be the same way. The episode ends on a cliff hanger, the next one shows the rest of the match.

Question: Do you want to see Kaz, Sarah, or Peyton battlet a Code Master?


	25. Chapter 25

Notes: Episode is "The Codemaster Chronicles" part two.

This episode is just the end of Tom's battle with Crellan. At the end Tom wins and gets a new location scan.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 25**

So Tom is fighting

A Codemaster. It's real tough.

Don't worry, he wins.

* * *

More Notes: I wish there was more to it then just the battling part. When I first watched it, I loved it; second time, still pretty cool; third time, I was done with it. It's the episodes that you can watch over and over again and still don't get tired of watching them that are the ones remembered most.

The last line is sarcastic, I think. Not sure if that's the right word to use. It basically means that of course Tom is going to win his first official Codemaster match because he is the main character. Sure he is a good player, but he is the newest player out of the main four. Peyton, Sarah and Kaz have lost to Codemasters before, but it is also shown that all four of them are about as good players as each other.

I think Tom beat Crellan too soon. I think either Kaz, Peyton or Sarah should have won a Codemaster match before Tom did.

Question: Do you think Tom should have lost?


	26. Chapter 26

Notes: Episode is "The Ultimate Scan".

Peyton gets a map to a hidden location where a rare creature called Iparu lives. He and the others go to this hidden location but, Rothar has secretly followed them.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 26**

Is this a mirage?

Oh Iparu, where are you?

Kaz was Iparu!

* * *

More Notes: Don't have much to say about this episode. I wonder who it was that traded Peyton the map, and if they knew the map was real and not fake.

Question: What do you think about Iparu?


	27. Chapter 27

Notes: Episode is called "An Easy Win".

Peyton hasn't been winning in the Imthor Drome and he only needs to win one more time to battle Codemaster Imthor. Kaz suggest that he battle a player who has worse luck than him, so Sarah suggested Lulu.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 27**

Lulu the Loser,

Had bad luck, but that changed.

Thanks to Peyton's jinx.

* * *

More Notes: As most of you know, Peyton lost the match, so know he still needs just one more win to fight Imthor. I guess he either stopped battling in the Imother Drome because of his bad luck in it, or he has just been losing in the drome ever since. It would have been so nice if the writers would have wrote another episode going back with Peyton's bad luck in the drome and let him win so we could see him fight Imthor.

This episode is one of my favorites because it shows Lulu. I think you can see her in the background of a few earlier episodes, but we never get to see her again in the show after this episode.

Question: Do you think Peyton was being a jerk to Lulu in the episode?


	28. Chapter 28

Notes: Episode is called "A Flux Too Far".

Peyton and Kaz attempt to get a scan of the Flux Bauble from Mudeenu's weapon vault, but the Underworlders also have plans to raid the vault. Meanwhile Tom and Sarah square off in Battledrome Hotekk.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 28**

Just a friendly game

Though Tom is acting childish

That's not very fun.

* * *

More Notes: I didn't write about Peyton and Kaz in the haiku because it's hard to fit in both story lines, and because I like the Tom and Sarah scenes more.

At the end of the episode Peyton and Kaz used the Flux Bauble to transported away to safety. They are transported to a beach in a new location they do not know. I think this location maybe the one in episode 30 where they find died pirates and treasure.

Question: Do you think Tom acts the less mature when it comes to winning and losing in the show?


	29. Chapter 29

Notes: episode is called "Chaotic Crisis".

All four tribes of Perim are appearing in Chaotic. The creatures want to take Chaotic for themselves, and even some of the players are helping them out including Sarah for unknown reasons. Tom also joins the Overworlders possibly because he thinks only they can fix the situation. Kaz is forced to choose sides as he learns that the creatures of Perim are planning an invasion of Earth.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 29**

They're in Chaotic!

They got to Earth! We're doomed.

What? Kaz saves the day!

* * *

More Notes: I know many people like this episode, and there has been some really good fanfics written about it.

When you first watch it, you're like is this really happening! Is the human race going to war with the tribes of Perim! And then you find out the plot twist, and then you can't take the episode seriously every time you watch it and laugh at it.

Turns out it was just Kaz's dream, but it was still awesome to see the creatures in Chaotic and on Earth. I think it would have been even more awesome if creatures did go to Chaotic for some reason in the final season. Maybe that would have happened if the show wasn't canceled.

There are many questions about this episode I would like to ask you readers, but to keep it simple I'll only ask one.

Question: Do you think that the Tribes, if somehow being able to get to Chaotic, would try to take it over?


	30. Chapter 30

Notes: episode is called "The Curse of Kor-bek".

Tom, Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton go on an adventure in an underwater sub with Antideon to face Nauthilax who stole some buried treasure from them.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 30**

Beautiful island

With an eerie tale to yarn

But is't history?

* * *

More Notes: Tom is the adventurer of the group, and it's plain to see in this episode.

I wonder why other Tribes want mugic meant for a different Tribe if they can't use them. In the game, the creatures can't use mugic from other Tribes unless if there something that allows it. Like an ambassador of a Tribe being able to use mugic from the Tribe they are sent to. I'm sure though is many advantages to having the mugix.

There were some Perim knowledge in this episode, like how creatures can tell which mugic is which, and that a year equals about two solans (don't know how to spell it). We also got a historic story which gives a small piece of Perim history.

Antideon and Nauthilax were nice to see as well.

Question: So do you think Kaz's explanation for what happened to the pirates is right, half right, or something else?


	31. Chapter 31

Notes: Episode is called "Fire Fighters".

Kaz battles Hot Shot, a player who specializes in fire attacks, but he never battles with Underworlders, and he likes to defeat Underworld players. While Kaz is battling with Hot Shot, Peyton is conducting a food experiment.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 31**

Fire and fire clashing.

Will Kaz burn him at fighting,

Or go down blazing?

* * *

Mores Notes: I tried to get this one to rhyme.

Kaz lost the fight, but he fought well. This is the second time Kaz has to battle someone who has it out for Underworlders, and both times he lost.

I didn't like the fight as much as the other things that went on in the episode. I really liked see Underworld city, seeing some creatures, and learning a little bit more about how dangerous it is to live there. Though almost over half the episode was the fight.

Peyton was pretty funny in the episode, and he could probably become a champion at eating food.

Question: Why do you think there are players who go after Underworld players?


	32. Chapter 32

Notes: Episode is named "Chasm Quest."

Tom ports to Prexxor Chasm, the Location scan he won after defeating Codemaster Krellan. When he does get a scan of its bottom and faces off against Peyton, both of them have an encounter with a slimy thing that's not even a creature. A thing that has Smildon and the other inhabitants of Prexxor Chasm frightened.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 32**

A perilous chasm

Tom finds out has a sickness

Which could kill everyone.

* * *

More Notes: That elephant like creature that fell down deeper into the chasm, I wonder if he died from the impact. It did look like a long fall down and no-telling what was at the bottom.

Question: How dangerous do you think Prexxor Chasm is when compared to other locations?


	33. Chapter 33

Notes: Episode is called "Train Wreck"

After finding himself on a losing streak, Kaz enlists the help of a Underworld creature named Grook to help him train in battle skills.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 33**

Stuck in loser's lounge,

Kaz gets Underworld coach

And nearly dies.

* * *

More notes: I think about ninety percent of the time when the main four go to Perim they almost get killed. I know Perim is suppose to be super dangerous, but I would have liked one episode of them in Perim and not get into mortal danger. Like an episode were one or all of them goes to a new location in Perim and maybe help out the locals with some kind of problem. No one has to get hurt, or almost get hurt, or almost get killed.

My opinion on the episode is that it was okay, but it feels like a filler episode. I would have liked it better if Grook was shown more in later episodes. I don't think he is in any of the later episodes, but I could be wrong.

Question: Would you have liked seeing Kaz go train with Grook more throughout the series?


	34. Chapter 34

Notes: Episode is called "Trading Cards"

Sarah wants a mugic called the Song of Mandibloor. To get the mugic she gets Tom, Kaz, and Peyton trading and trekking in both the real world and Chaotic to get her the cards she needs for a long trade sequence to get the mugic.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 34**

Finding card after card,

Searching for them all day long

To help Sarah get the Song.

* * *

More Notes: In the beginning of the episode Sarah (disguised as a Danian) and Wamma are in some kind of Danian market place (it may or may not be a location card) to make a deal with a Danian named Hisser for the Song of Mandibloor which Hisser most likely got illegally. When they first go inside Hisser's shop, Wamma calls out "Hey, Hisser. You still breathing?" implied that Hisser is either really old, in bad shape, or maybe could be killed at any moment by some enemies. Since Hisser looks different than other Dainians in the show, I like to think that Hisser is so old that he was born when Danian did not look like ants.

Sometimes I wonder how long on average to the Chaotic selves stay in Chaotic or Perim. When Chaotic Kaz goes make to the earth Kaz, Chaotic Kaz had no idea that Earth Kaz was waiting first in line for a movie he and Tom desperately wanted to see. Isn't that something normally planed weeks in advance?

Question: Do you think Sarah was asking too much help from the guys?


	35. Chapter 35

Notes: Episode is "Dual, Dual, Part 1"

With the help of H'earing, Tom and Kaz try to get a scan of the new battle gear Phobia Mask when Klay and Krystella stepped in and ruined their chance. The two evil doers got the scans of the Phobia Mask, and may be the only players to have it, or until Khybon makes another one. Furious about the whole thing, Tom and Kaz challenge Klay and Krystalla to a two vs two match for the Phobia scans. But if Klay and Krystella win then they get to pick three cards from Tom and Kaz's decks.

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 35**

How can they not care

If they die because of them?

The game's not a war.

* * *

More Notes: Sometimes I wonder if Klay and Krystella ever killed another Chaotic player in Perim. Their attitude in these episode shows how little they care for others' lives. I can somewhat understand them trying to get rid of Kaz and Tom because they still will be alive on earth, but it would have been the end for H'earing. They still could have scanned the gear without almost killing them.

Question: Do you think the Code Masters should have made a rule to keep players from trying to hurt each other while in Chaotic and Perim?


	36. Chapter 36

Notes: Episode name is "Duel, Duel Part 2"

After Tom and Kaz win, Krystella and Klay back out of their deal for the mask. It seems they will get away until they run Opto who turned them into slaves.

* * *

 **Season 1, episode 36**

Tables have turned

Enslaved by their rivals

Who choose to save them.

* * *

Question: So do you think players in Chaotic have any rights? Like if it's possible for them to be enslaved like in this episode then wouldn't that mean the Underworld (possibly the other tribes as well) don't give humans any right? Or is it because the Underworld just as messed up laws that allow citizens to enslave other non-Underworlders and possibly even other Underworlders.


	37. Chapter 37

Notes: Episode is named "Going Under"

Tom finds himself facing and losing to an increased number of UnderWorld players, so he decides to use an UnderWorld team of his own. Kaz is thrilled and decides to help him out until his friend ends up on a hot winning streak without his help.

* * *

 **Season 1, episode 37**

Tom's going Under

While Kaz's self-doubt goes up

Latter's typical

* * *

More Notes: So the statues quo returns in the end with Tom going back to an Overworld deck and Kaz's happy about that. I think these episode is one that's good to show Kaz's feeling of self-doubt.

Question: Do you think Tom could have been a great Underworld player without Kaz's help?


	38. Chapter 38

Episode is named "Big Time"

 _"During a fight, Kaz discovers that his opponent has a creature he has never faced before: a flying Danian named Vollash. So Sarah vows to get a scan of him, and her search leads to a fateful showdown between a Mipedian spy and the Danian Queen." (_ Wikipedia, list of chaotic episodes)

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 38**

You're lucky Sarah

That Kolmo's fond of your kind

Which was his mistake.

* * *

Notes: The third line was the most difficult to write. I tried putting in how he decided not to kill her but every sentence I wrote was too long so I had to leave that part out.

Kolmo is an interesting Mipedian . . . or well was an interesting Mipedian. He didn't see Sarah as much of a threat and said he liked humans. I wonder if he had became friends with another Chaotic player(s) so he would have felt bad about killing a human. Maybe he saw her as a child since he seems to know some stuff about humans and he might know how old humans are just by looking at them.

Question: Why do you think Kolmo liked hmans so much that he was willing to let Sarah go while he was that dangerous mission.


	39. Chapter 39

Episode is "Eye of the Maelstrom"

Tom camps out at Lake Ken-I-Po to scan Najarin and follows the Muge. Tom then learns from Najarin that some Underworlders are going to steal an important mugic from the Mipedians. Najarin asks Tom for his help to protect the Mipedians so they can complete their mission.

* * *

 **Season 1, episode 39**

An Eye for an Eye,

A Mugic for all Mugix,

And a Deed to Scan.

* * *

Notes: This episode show a big part of the mugic lore of Perim. Because of tradition all of the four Tribes give up a mugic to the Eye to keep every other mugic functional. I wonder if the Tribes do it completely out of tradition or if there's evidence to suggest that yes all mugic will play out of tone if a mugic isn't given to the Eye of the Maelstrom once a year.

Question: Do you think the Underworlders should have known better than to mess with the Eye of the Maelstrom tradition?


	40. Chapter 40

Episode is "Fighting Friendly"

Tom and Kaz have six wins in the Imthor Drome, so Tom surprises Kaz with a Drome challenge. Whoever wins gets to battle CodeMaster Imthor. However, when Kaz accuses Tom of cheating with evidence to back up his claim CodeMaster Imthor comes and after hearing both Tom and Kaz, Imthor bans Tom from Chaotic Battles till further notice.

* * *

 **Season 1, episode 40**

We're friends! How could you?

You're just a sore loser, Kaz.

I'm the one with proof.

* * *

Notes: This is the last episode of season one of Chaotic. I'm happy to finally get done with season one. I was planning on finishing all the episodes this year but I guess that's not going to happen since there's still 39 episodes to go through and there's only 27 days left of 2017.

So this episode shows a new code master which was Imthor. It's kind of sad that the show never showed Imthor battling Tom or Kaz even though they were both just one win away from getting the Code Master battle with Imthor. That was a wasted opportunity in my opinion.

It's also interesting to see a Code Master use his authority to ban Tom from battling. I wonder if this is the normal procedure for when a player is accused of cheating.

Question: When you first watched this episode did you believe Tom cheated?


End file.
